The Danger of Words
by BlondieBrit
Summary: Spain x Fem! Romano, Spain wakes up with a killer hangover and a furious Lovina. What can he do to prove his love for her and take back horrible words that he can't remember saying? T for Lovi's mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so sorry for not uploading anything since forever! I decided against continuing the Eurozone crisis fanfic but here's some Spamano :P Here's chapter one, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think, it makes me soo happy ^^**

The first thing Antonio thought of when he woke up was how much he ached. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, his body hurt. He buried his face in the pillow as he noticed the sunlight streaming into the room and onto him. He rolled over on the bed to pull Lovina into a hug but to his surprise she wasn't there.

"Lovi~" he mumbled and upon no reply he sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering where she was. 'Where's Lovi?' he thought, she wasn't usually was up first. He pulled himself out of bed and was about to leave the room when he noticed that he was still wearing daytime clothes. He really couldn't remember much of last night, not after going to Gilbert's for a party.

Stopping at a mirror, he cringed at his appearance. His clothes were filthy and his shirt had beer stains and was missing most of its buttons. That made him sad because Lovina had bought him that shirt. He smelt of sweat and, to his surprise, cigarettes; he didn't even smoke. A condom packet was in his pocket and the contents missing, making him even more worried.

"Lovi?" he ignored his pounding head and hurried downstairs, panicking as his imagination went wild as to where his Lovina was.

To his intense relief, he saw her curled up on the sofa, asleep.

"Lovi~" he murmured, walking over and sitting on the floor near the chair, not wanting to wake her. He gently stroked her cheek and jumped in surprise as her eyes opened, lashes clumped together with tears and her normally beautiful eyes were bloodshot. No blush was on her cheeks now.

"You're awake," she stated blankly.

"Si, but I didn't like having no Lovi next to me." He smiled lovingly and bent down to kiss her but she pushed him away and stood up.

"What happened last night? I want to hear it from you." She looked almost scared, and that made him worried again.

"Last night? Lovi what happened? You look so angry and all I've done is wake up."

"Who were you with, Antonio?" he knew she was serious when his full name was used.

"Um, Francis and Gilbert."

"Just them?" she headed for the kitchen and he followed at a distance.

"Come on Lovi it was a party, lots of people went. Please don't be angry."

"Do you know how drunk you got bastardo? You promised me never to get like that again!"

"I was only tipsy, happy. Stop shouting at me it hurts…"

"You've got a fucking hangover because last night you got pissed out your brains and got dumped on the doorstep with Gilbert before throwing up on me."

"Lo siento…is Gilbert still here?"

"No. I threw the fucker out as soon as I knew he wasn't going to go die, not that I care anyway. He wasn't as drunk as you!" she shoved him. "Even Gilbert wasn't as drunk as you, how is that even fucking possible? What were you thinking?"

"Lovi please," he moaned, frowning and trying to hear her over the pounding in his skull. "Shout at me after breakfast if you want, I'm so hungry."

"I've had enough. You're never going to have to eat my food again, Antonio."

Panic started again at the tone of her voice, so decisive. She picked her keys up off the counter and stormed past him to find a bag.

"Lovi~ Lovi please tell me what's wrong. What did I do? Did I hurt you, mi amor?"

Antonio hurried after Lovina, shooting questions at her. Internally he was praying that she was just overreacting at him being drunk. He'll have to make it up to her later and buy flowers or make one of her favourite meals or-

"Si. You hurt me," she said flatly, picking up an overnight bag and ran upstairs, starting to pack some clothes and toiletries.

"Non non non! What did I do? Lovi please tell me, I wouldn't…did I…?" he stopped and put his hands over his mouth, thinking the worst. Had he forced his Lovi to do anything with him? The condom…

"Think what you want. I don't care anymore; you obviously don't about me. Nonno Roma was right when he said that men are only honest when they're drunk." Tears filled her eyes as she tried to glare at him but tore her gaze away and threw a few of his shoes across the room before slipping a pair of her own on and making for the door.

"Lovi! Why are you going outside?" He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her own at her side.

"Get the fuck off me, I'm leaving," she said through tears. Antonio didn't budge though, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. Sorry for going to the party, sorry for drinking too much, sorry for upsetting you, sorry for everything. I love you, whatever I said last night, ignore it because I love you."

"No you don't. That's just it; you can't love me if you think all those horrible things. She was sobbing now and dropped the bag.

"What did I say mi amor?"

"How y-you hate how messy I am, hate my cooking. My tomatoes aren't as perfect as yours. You think mia sorella is prettier and smarter and sexier and-" tears were pouring down her cheeks and she gave up on trying to speak, she was so heartbroken that he felt this way that she couldn't be angry anymore. He'd always meant the world to her and she thought he was as happy as she was in this relationship.

"Lovi, I didn't mean any of that. I love everything about you and your tomatoes!"

"And mia sorella." She roughly elbowed him in the gut, pulling out of his arms and picked her bag up before rushing out the house and headed across town to her sister's, the only other person she has.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two, this won't normally be updated as fast as this but it's written so why not? :D thanks for reading xxxx sorry, it's pretty short but next one will be longer ^^ you may think Italy is OOC but I imagine the sisters like this so if it bugs you, they ARE nyotalia so can be a little different :P **

Feliciana opened the door to find her sister standing on the doorstep, overnight bag in hand, eyes red from crying. "Ve~? Sorella is something wrong?"

"Feli can I have a hug?" she asked softly, more tears forming.

"Of course, what happened? It's okay sorella~" She hugged her sister tightly, rubbing their faces together. "Come inside, but please don't be angry with Ludwig even if he's upset you, he's poorly." She tried to pull away to let her in but Lovina clung to her, wanting comfort. Feliciana gently tugged her inside and Lovina almost tripped over the step, letting her go. "Ve, we have tomatoes if you'd like them. That'll make you happy si?"

Lovina shook her head and started crying again. "I never want to eat a tomato ever again!" She cried loudly, sitting down at the table and resting her head in her hands.

Ludwig, who had been woken by the noise, headed downstairs, wondering what was happening. His eyes widened as he saw Lovina and he beckoned for Feliciana who obediently tiptoed over to him.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" he asked quietly, nursing a killer hangover similar to Antonio's.

"Ve, I'm not sure~" she looked up at him for an explanation. Ludwig sighed, she thinks he has the answer to everything.

"She said no to tomatoes, maybe something happened to-nein, I think Antonio did something."

"Toni? Non he loves her, he wouldn't make her cry!"

"Shh!" he whispered angrily, not wanting Lovina to hear them talking about her. "Loving someone doesn't mean he won't make her upset." He sighed and walked into the kitchen to Lovina.

"I don't know what's happened but you know you can stay h-"

"Of course I can potato bastardo. Sorella promised long ago that I could live with her when I want to, and she live with me when she wants to. You have no say so you might as well shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" Before Ludwig could think of how to reply, Feliciana shouted back at her, sounding less angry than Lovina, but still less ditsy than usual.

"Don't shout at him Lovi!"

"Don't call me that!" Fresh tears started to fall and she stood up in an attempt to look stronger than she felt.

"Si, I call you Lovi because you're my sorella, whatever happens won't change that!"

"Mio dio, I came to cheer up and you and your bastardo boyfriend are just making me worse! What kind of shitty sister are you? I'm always there for you!"

"Calm down Lovina. We can't help you unless you calm d-." Ludwig was interrupted by a flood of Italian from both of them and rubbed his pounding head and frowned, hoping this screaming match wouldn't be for much longer. He stood out of the way behind Feliciana but was ready to pull her behind himself if necessary. He wasn't too worried about that though, the sisters often had fights like this, but hardly ever did they turn physical.

Whatever they were saying, Lovina seemed to be winning. She was just about to open her mouth again when Feliciana screamed at her.

"Stop shouting at me Lovina! I've had enough just go home!" Feliciana burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Ludwig, burying her head in his chest and sobbing loudly.

"I hate you both! I hate everybody, you're all the fucking same!"

"Lovina, wait. Tell me what's wrong."

Lovina just flicked him the bird and stormed out of the house, forgetting her bag but past caring.

Only when the front door slammed did Feliciana look up. Lovina was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 already! I swear getting reviews motivates me to write, I NEVER write this quickly! This is turning out a bit like The Hangover….0_o well I had my idea and if it happens to be similar, then so be it. Although, really, it's different. What a pointless sentence. I hope you enjoy!**

After almost an hour of waiting by the door, Antonio concluded that Lovina was going to need bringing home. He swallowed a couple of painkillers before grabbing his keys and hurrying to the car. He was surprised to see Lovina's car still in the drive, meaning she can't be far away. He realised she must be at her sister's so drove off and soon arrived. Trying unsuccessfully to do up his shirt without any buttons, he took the whole thing off and got out, knocking on Feliciana's door. She opened the door looking less lively than usual but he hardly noticed; there was only one thing on his mind and that was finding his Lovina.

"Is Lovi here?" he asked quickly, skipping his usual greeting.

"Toni! Oh, um, I-I'll fetch Ludwig." She blushed and nervously backed away from the door and hurried off to fetch him. Antonio frowned slightly, he didn't have time to talk to Ludwig.

Soon enough, Ludwig walked up to him, looking tired.

"Guten tag Antonio. Why you aren't wearing a top?"

"Oh that," he blushed a little. "I'll be gone soon but have you seen Lovi?"

"Ja, she was here earlier but the sisters had one of their fights and she left again. What happened between you two?" Antonio sighed and shrugged trying to look carefree but feeling like he was about to break down.

"She's mad about last night."

"What? Is that it? Mein gott, that woman..." Ludwig shook his head in disbelief and stepped away from the door so Antonio could come in, and he did so, angry at the insult to his querido.

"Feliciana," Antonio called out, trying to push away the worry in his heart that Lovi was needing him and he wasn't there. She sheepishly came out the kitchen and smiled weakly at him and then glanced at Ludwig, then back at Toni.

"What did you say to Lovi? Where did she go?"

Feliciana hesitated a moment and then after a stern look from Ludwig, everything poured out of her mouth, words tripping over themselves she spoke so quickly.

"She told me what happened at that thing all the men went to, Gilbert's birthday party, and she said Gilbert said that you said that I'm better than her and she blamed me but it wasn't my fault I was here the whole time and when Ludwig got back he was really poorly so I was just looking after him, I didn't do anything wrong! She told me that Ludwig said bad things too but I didn't listen to her, I don't believe Ludwig would say such things and I got angry. She was supposed to go home I thought everything would be okay!"

She burst into tears and ran past a dumbstruck Antonio who was still processing all that, and into Ludwig's arms.

"Veeee, me dispiace!" she sobbed, muffled against Ludwig. Toni felt himself getting more frustrated. So Gilbert was the problem. One of his best friends was responsible for this.

"Ludwig, we never said those things, did we?" he asked quietly, a frown forming on his face.

"In all honesty, I…I cant really remember much at all of last night. I like to think not."

"Call me if she comes back here." Antonio picked up Lovina's forgotten bag and walked back out the house over to his car, buckling Lovi's bag in the passenger seat.

"Where are you going?" Ludwig asked, Feliciana clinging to him like a limpet as he slowly made it to the doorway.

Antonio had to decide, keep looking for Lovina or get the truth out of Gilbert about that party. Did he even want to know if he'd said that? He glanced back up to Feliciana, still sniffling, and felt nothing positive, especially after she'd upset Lovina further. He wanted Lovi and only her.

"I'm going to wake Gilbert up," he smiled, feeling calmer now he has another plan, and even waved at them before driving across town to his old apartment where Francis and Gilbert still lived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. It took a little longer than I thought it would but I'm so busy right now. I'm so proud that this actually has a storyline, normally my fanfics are just a load of fluff. Hope you like it xx**

Lovina had run for a while to calm down, and, having always been a good runner, soon found that shewas a long way from the leafy suburb that she and her sister lived in. Feeling nervous from the unfamiliar place, she slowed to a walk. To her relief, her purse was in her pocket so she could grab a snack for a late breakfast. The town was full of business people hurrying to work and Lovina felt out of place in her casual dress. Seeing a café with other non-uniformed people in, she slunk inside and found a vacant table.

Looking around at the pastries and omelets she quickly concluded that it wasn't Italian enough for her and she just ordered a coffee. Sitting by herself caused her mind to wander back to the earlier confrontations with her two more loved people on Earth. If only Gilbert had gone home with Francis then none of this would have happened. Toni obviously didn't remember saying anything but his memory was terrible on a good day, and she didn't want to think about how much he'd drunken, contributing to his adorab-Lovina stopped that sentence mid-thought, Antonio was NOT adorable. She sighed and thanked the waitress as her coffee arrived.

"Excuse me but are you Italian?" the waitress asked excitedly.

"Um yes, from Sicily."

"I love Italy, I went there last summer and fell in love with everything! Oh, and Sicily...that's where lemons come from right?"

Lovina smiled a little at her enthusiasm. "Yes, Sicilian lemons are the best." She looked at the waitress who was eagerly waiting for more. "I moved here with my sister and her boyfriend a few years ago."

"Oh my gosh, why would you leave Sicily for here?" she looked shocked and Lovina felt her patience draining away; she'd often wondered the same thing.

"You've got customers waiting." She stared into her coffee and not for the first time, considered heading back home to Antonio. He was probably looking for her right now. That thought made her smile. Looking up, that waitress was still there talking about something.

"Dio mio, I'm having serious relationship problems right now so please, just leave me alone to drink this coffee!" she didn't care that everyone was now watching her, or that she was making a scene. She just wanted to be left alone.

The waitress scurried away and Lovina sunk lower in her chair, only to be aware of someone sitting down in the one opposite her. She looked up with a glare that instantly fell as she saw whom it was that had just made this day even worse.

Francis put his coffee down and folded his arms. Despite the bloodshot eyes and needing a shave, he still made her feel ugly in comparison.

"Bonjour," he greeted politely, knowing his usual flamboyant and flirtatious behaviour scared her so was trying to tone it down.

"Piss off." She started the coffee, hoping he'd go away.

"You aren't having relationship problems. You're Toni's girlfriend."

"It's none of your business. Even though it's your fault."

"Non, what did I do?" he looked horrified.

"You brought Toni home last night with that monster Gilbert, didn't you?"

"Oui, I would have taken them with me but I was…busy… and I thought you'd not be too angry. What did Gil do that could create a problem between such love?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly and took a sip of coffee.

"Non, ma cherie I can see that you do." After no response, he tried again. "Who was it that got you two together?" no response. "Oui, moi. I did. I'd say definitely over half of my friends are now loving couples due to my skills with love. Now then~" he looked seriously at her. "What did Gil do?"

"Francis, you know Toni better than anyone…" he nodded encouragingly. "What does he think of Feli?" she felt tears threatening again but waited to hear his answer.

"Feli? Oh, but she is the little sister we never had. We all love her, as mon sorello."

"Your Italian is terrible," she smiled though, relieved to hear that; she trusted Francis.

Francis was watching her expectantly, desperately wanting to hear why she wanted to know.

"Does Gilbert make shit up when he's drunk?" she asked quickly, her trust for Antonio returning.

"Well~ he has been known to stretch the truth even when sober. He only wants attention, don't take whatever he said to heart ma cherie. Besides he was with Ludwig for most the night." He trailed off into thought and Lovina decided to go back home and make up with Toni. Then again, she knew that she still couldn't be 100% sure that he didn't feel that way about her. Francis may be his friend but no one would know what goes on underneath Toni's happy exterior; even she hasn't worked him out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a baby crying and then she realised how noisy the café actually was.

"How can you stand it in this noisy place? Are you immune to hangovers?"

He chuckled. "No such luck. I find it more fun to record everyone making fools of themselves than be a fool." He put a hand over his heart. "No more than 1 bottle of red. On top of that, I don't want alcohol calories." Lovina rolled her eyes. "In fact, I think I'll be going back soon. Gil needs checking on, I wanted to get away from the stink. You know that horrible smell after a party and it is everywhere." He sighed. "Today is cleaning day, I needed this coffee."

"Serves you right for letting Toni get pissed. He promised me he wouldn't do that again, so I know you two had something to do with it." she had a thought, if Francis is going home…to Gilbert…she could ask him if it was true, and what Ludwig said about Feliciana.

"I'm going with you." She ignored his surprised expression and downed the rest of her coffee. "Come on Francis, let's go now." He groaned and finished his coffee before paying for them both and they left the café.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO sorry that this took so long to finish. There really is no excuse and I hope it's not too rushed. Life is crazy at the moment and I lost my wallet in town and…urgh let's not go there. Basically, I hope you enjoy it and can forgive me for the huge wait xxx**

Gilbert was awake but hadn't moved from where Francis had left him, slumped in the bathroom with a sick bowl in his lap. He was trying to remember last night. 'That was an awesome party, everyone was wasted!' he thought. Concluding that all he could remember was discussing his brother's girlfriend and getting punched, he was waiting for the throbbing in his head to subside a little so he could get up for a drink of water. Just then, the front door opened and he could hear Francis quietly talking to someone.

"Hey Franny, get me some water~" he called and then winced as the noise resounded around his head. He pulled himself into more of a sitting position when the door was slammed open onto his leg and to his surprise, though he would never admit to being surprised, it's not awesome, he saw Lovina.

"You?" He groaned, not ready for someone as loud as her. "I thought he was with a guy. Shit, don't talk, just don't make any noise."

She stepped in and closed the door behind herself before sitting on the toilet seat and looking at him intently. Very soon she gagged at the smell of sick and put a hand over her mouth and nose as she thought of how to ask him what she wanted.

Gilbert watched her, confused. She hadn't said a word and this girl was non stop words.

When she still hadn't spoken, he broke the silence.

"So, what did you think of Francis? Pretty awesome huh?" he laughed quietly and didn't notice her expression turn dark.

"My boyfriend is Antonio!" she near shouted at him.

"Mein gott I told you not to shout!" he shouted back, feeling dizzy from all of the noise.

"Tell me what you said to Toni that made him hate me!"

That shut him up and he looked at her blankly.

"He doesn't hate you, he thinks you're fucking awesome."

Francis knocked on the door and they both glared at it. He sheepishly peered around it and promptly coughed at the smell, backing out again.

"Mon dieu, get out of there and talk in the living room." Lovina rose to her feet and gladly left the room, Gilbert struggling up only because he felt that Toni was in hot water and it was his fault…everything seemed to be his fault.

The room looked like a tip. Drink stains everywhere, smashed furniture, burn marks and what looked like condoms hanging on lights and any other available space.

As soon as the two sunk to the sofa, Francis sat next to them.

"If you want party information, Gilbert is probably not the best source."

She glared at him. "Well how am I supposed to find out what the hell happened if no one knows?" she looked at Gilbert. "Did you actually hear Toni say I was not as pretty as Feli? Or that he-" she cut herself off. "and your fratello! How could that bastardo want to do all those perverted things to mia sorella?" she would have carried on but Francis gently put a hand over her mouth, saving Gilbert.

"Ma cherie, would you like to hear what happened from someone who wasn't making out with a mirror?" he smirked at Gilbert who blushed and looked at the floor. Lovina smirked too and then looked at Francis, waiting.

"You see, I find it much more fun to, ah I told you. I take pictures of my friends looking like idiots at parties. If I remember correctly, they were playing some form of drinking game..."

"Oh yeah, that was awesome! And the rule was girlfriend gossip only!"

"Gilbert, shh." Francis continued. "I think he's confused about who said what. Toni was saying only good things about you, I promise. Innocent misunderstanding." He left out what Ludwig had said, and luckily Lovina was too focused on Toni to notice.

Lovina struggled to accept such a simple explanation, after all the emotions she'd felt over this, even nearly fighting her sister and breaking up with her boyfriend. Francis seemed to sense what she was thinking. "would you like to see the pictures?" She nodded blankly, feeling her eyes go wide as she flicked through them.

"No wonder girls aren't allowed…this is disgusting." Francis and Gilbert shrugged.

"Oh dio mio, what is he doing here?" she giggled, handing the camera to Francis which showed Antonio glowing and grinning from ear to ear, holding a bottle of beer in each hand.

"Ah yes, he discovered Gil's glow in the dark condoms and found them hilarious, see them decorating the house now?" She looked around again and cringed.

"Oh Toni…you idiota."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he took some home; think of us when you finally-" she threw a cushion at Gilbert's head, cutting him off, but he ducked, the cushion landing at the feet of the person who'd just stepped in. The third member of the infamous trio.

As he saw Lovina he stayed hovering in the doorway awkwardly, looking around and remembering random snippets of that night. After an awkward pause, he took a deep breath.

"Lovi I…I don't fancy your sister," he said simply, causing the atmosphere to relax instantly and Gilbert laughed.

"Out of all the things to say.." Francis face-palmed.

'Where's his shirt?' thought Lovina.

"Get over here and make up!" Gilbert instructed, pointing at Lovina who was now staring at the floor, feeling guilty.

Francis leant over and whispered in her ear, "you walked out on him, go give him a hug. This is Toni we're talking about, he needs you to forgive him as obviously as possible."

Antonio was slowly making his way over and Lovina felt her heart pounding with nerves but she leapt to her feet and ran to him, hugging him tightly, suddenly crying.

"Me dispiace Toni! Ti amo, ti amo cosí tanto!" she told him through tears. He swung her around before letting her down a ndkissing her passionately, all of the fear and tension melting away. Gilbert dragged Francis away, much to his disappointment, and after they parted for breath, Lovina looked up at Antonio cheekily. A condom attached to the wall distracted her from the topless Spaniard in front of her.

"You decorated eveywhere with condoms…" she giggled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Come home with me." He said simply, stroking a curl out of her face. "I'll take you out on a date instead of going to parties. Would you like that mi amor?"

"Non, I… I trust you…do what you want." He held her close and she sighed happily. "just try not to get too drunk next time."


End file.
